


Bridge (revised)

by Sundiver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6 weeks before 18, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chastity Device, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek Hale & Peter Hale - Freeform, Heavy edits/Difers significantly from the original, Human Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, No Hale-cest, Not Beta Read, Peter and Derek don't live with the rest of the Hales, Stiles is not legal, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Top Peter Hale, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, no real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundiver/pseuds/Sundiver
Summary: Stiles and Scott presented as potential tri-bond mates and have been sent to a town, where tri-bond mates can meet and court in safety, ensured by the Mating Registry. Scott's potential presented as a normal triad bond, but Stiles presented as a rarity - a Bridge between two equally dominant Alphas to create a mating bond between them. Now, six months later, Stiles is sick and tired of the courting. It's time to choose a pair to mate with and finally have the family he craves for (and accidentally - also to loose that pesky virginity of his).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody.  
> This work has been changed and heavily edited, and also beta-ed by the lovely Sumthinelse, who generously provided me with help, impute and contribution to the story. Thank you so very much, Sum, you are the best!!!  
> I know I'm supposed to work on my Steter fic, but I have been sick all week and some work-related troubles have put me in a mind-set I'm not able to get out of. Apparently I have hit my first writer's block. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope this little something will brake the mood I have been in for ten days on top of my illness.  
> Please, let me know if the explanations about the AU I have give in the post-notes are necessary, because I hope I managed to explain all this in the dialogue. This is my first short fic ever - up to now I thought I'm unable to write short pieces - and I'm worried if it lacks something. Please comment below and let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> 1\. This is not A/B/O AU, although it might read as one. I'm not a big fan of A/B/O's, although they have their appeal, depending on my mood.  
> 2\. This is not a Hale-cest story. There is no Hale/Hale anything except family feelings. This is a story where Derek and Peter share a mate.  
> 3\. There are BDSM undertones to this story, although a bit unconventional ones. Everything happening in/hinting about at the end of the story is safe, sane, consensual, and enjoyed by all parties, especially by Stiles.  
> 4\. In no point of Peter/Derek/Stiles interactions Stiles is in pain, because 'no-pain' is a hard limit for him. His pain has been taken either by Peter or Derek.  
> 5\. Hints about age-play, age-regression, consensual play-kidnapping and play-rape. If any of those things triggers you, don't read the story. Take care of yourself.
> 
> Please, tell me if you feel I need to tag anything else.

Peter Hale entered the spacious apartment he was sharing with his nephew, in Tri-bond Town, and slammed the door.

Derek's head shot up from the book he was reading to meet his uncle's scowl.

"What happened?" he asked.

Peter waved his phone at him.

"This happened!" he barked at his nephew and without preamble pushed 'play' on the voice recording app and placed the device in front of Derek.

 

"... So the first test was a bust?" the voice of Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend came from the speaker.

Stiles sighed so heavily that the device had recorded it loud enough for human ears to be able to hear it.

"Yeah" Stiles sounded frustrated. "The Twins are a bust. I don't understand; why did I have to fill all those forms if nobody will read them? I stated it plainly: 'no pain, no humiliation!'."

Derek's eyes went wide.

"Stiles applied for testing?!" he exclaimed.

Then another question sprang in his mind.

"How did you get this?"

Peter gave him a wry look.

"I paid that nice waitress at the froyo place on Main to plant my phone near their table."

"Peter!" Derek exclaimed. "This is a breech of privacy!"

"I don't give a flying fuck about privacy, nephew, when it comes to what's mine!" Peter snapped back. "Now keep listening. What you are about to hear is most enlightening".

"Sorry, bro" Scott was saying. "I thought they would be a good match for you. They seemed so nice and all."

"Yeah" Stiles sighed again. "They were. All those dates we went on, they were perfect. Just the right amount of dominant - for a couple of Alphas - and open enough to insubordination for me to feel comfortable with both of them. Ethan and I really clicked: we share the same interests, same views, and had the same tastes. Aiden had just the right amount of protectiveness, possessiveness, and dominance to make me feel safe and cared for. The only problem had been their age. I like older men-you know that- but still, there was something between us. I thought it was something that could become serious with time. The whole ordeal _is_ a deal-breaker, though, and I stopped at the office after the test to officially decline their advances.” Stiles went quiet for a moment before finishing. “Evidently, we’re compatible only _outside_ the bedroom.".

"What happened?" Scott’s voice sounded concerned.

Stiles took in a slow, deep breath before he answered his friend.

"Ethan tried to spank me.” The words hung heavily in the silence between the Hales. Stiles had clearly been uncomfortable speaking about what had happened, but the men continued to listen. “When I used my safe word, Aiden called me the b-word, the s-word and the wh-word trying to shut me up. He said ‘If you haven't tried something how do you know you won't like it?’ Guess what happened then!”

“What?” Scott asked.

“I'm sure they won't be able to sit or pee for a week!" Stiles sounded gleefully vindictive. "While they were writhing on the floor I asked them ‘How do you know you don’t like fucking sheep if you haven’t tried it?’, and stormed off."

There was horrified whimper on the recorder.

"Language! And please, tell me you didn't!" Scott's voice came stern and judgmental. "Stiles! You seriously fried their junk?"

"I sure did!" Stiles sounded proud of himself. Peter thought that this vicious streak in his future mate was a major turn-on. Derek thought the twins deserved it for putting their hands on Hale property. In both Peter and Derek's minds Stiles was theirs already. Their mate. Apparently, however, the reality was turning up to be slightly different.

"Stiles, the chastity belts are not for..." Scott meanwhile was trying to chastise his best friend.

"No, Scotty, they are exactly for that purpose. They are Mating Registry approved devices. Moreover - they are mandatory for all were and potential were mates. I mean, think about it for a second, Scott!" Stiles sounded indignant that he had to explain this to Scott at all. He loved that his best friend was just a giant puppy, but sometimes it was tedious.

"What chances I have against two werewolf Alphas, when the rut hits, tell me that?" Stiles demanded. "I might be into play-rape, but if an actual rape is on the table, I have to politely decline."

"Ewwwww" Scott was probably making a discussed face. "TMI, dude! I don't want to know the kinky stuff going on in your head!" he exclaimed.

Stiles was unrepentant.

"If I haven't had control of the twins’ belts, they would have raped me. Aiden was completely gone, and Ethan was going there fast. You should take notes, this is something you need to know when you get to the sexual compatibility testing. Stiles sounded mock patronizing.

"This is why the Mating Registry has put so many regulations in place. This is why the dating process is so long. And why the chastity belts have appliances to bring their wearers sexual satisfaction. To avoid just what I did." Stiles sighed. "And as you see, mishaps still happen."

"Will you get in trouble for it?" Scott sounded hesitant and worried.

"Nah" dismissed Stiles. "I was in my rights to use the control I have over their devices. When rut hits, 'no means no' flies out of the window. They left me no choice."

"You sound kind of gleeful about it, though" Scott said unconvinced.

"Believe me, Scotty, I couldn't have stop them otherwise" Stiles reassured his best friend then added "Although I may have gone a bit overboard with the intensity of the electric shock I gave them."

"You think?" Scott asked skeptically, knowing his friend all too well, to which Stiles didn't have an answer.

There was a moment of contemplative silence in the recording, and then Scott spoke up.

"So, who's next?"

In Derek's mind he could see Stiles shrugging at the question.

"Whoever finds out I'm open for testing, I guess." Then he elaborated. "I mean, I have options. The Marines, I hope. I’ve read their questionnaire. From what Doug said they’ve both read mine. They’re the perfect age for me - thirty-six and thirty-eight- and they’re not just good-looking, they’re like my-fantasy-top-ten-level of good looking: the muscles, the scars, the stubble, and the military haircuts. They’ve got the whole ‘rough exterior and inner softness’ covered. Everything’s working for them.”

Instead of being enthusiastic after listing the virtues of his suitors, Stiles sounded frustrated.

“Sounds...perfect?” Scott had picked up on his best friend’s tone.

“I thought so too,” Stiles replied before continuing. “The questionnaire says they like what I like: bondage, sensory deprivation, and role-play, which is great. Their psych-evaluation says they don't have _any_ sadistic tendencies, which is even better; I mean, I have no masochistic tendencies whatsoever, so I'm pretty sure we would’ve been sexually compatible."

"But you said..." Scott began, but Stiles interrupted him.

"I know what I said, Scott, and it's still true. They treat me like one of the guys, or a little brother. They indulge me, they look at me _fondly_ , they buy me the things I like, and do the things I like and they just love spoiling me rotten.”

“Sounds terrible,” Scott added sarcastically.

“It really is!” Stiles’ voice was getting tense.

“Sorry, go on,” Scott said, going quiet.

“It feels like - I don't know - like when you watch cartoons with me, just because you know I like it. It’s like best friends with benefits, only more intense. There’s no ... I'm not sure I'm describing it right. There’s no romantic spark on _their_ part.” The boy sighed heavily.

“The main reason I haven't turned them down yet is they have this... ability to _connect_ with strangers and make them feel welcomed and accepted. I dunno, maybe it’s because they were special ops in the Army before they became cops. I don’t know how Scotty, but they made me feel like I’m already part of their _family_.” Stiles’ voice held a note of loneliness and longing. “Honestly, if they measure up sexually, I'll accept their mating suit. You know how much I want a real family, and they’ll give me that; even if it’s as a baby brother instead of as a beloved husband. I can’t pass up an opportunity like this."

"But Stiles," Scott sounded worried ", if you let yourself get close to them, you’re gonna fall fast and hard for two men who just can’t love you back."

"They’ll love me, Scott, just not the way I want."

Scott fell silent at that for a second or two and there were a slurping sound of someone drinking through a straw.

"What about the Turks?" Scott asked next.

"The Turks are the exact opposite. I'm still on the fence about them. I mean, they sounded fine on the initial interviews and according to the Registry analysis we were a good potential match. And the dates we went on went just fine - I got to know them, they got to know me. But it doesn't feel right, now, when I'm open for testing sexual compatibility. I should probably just cut them off now." Stiles seemed to be contemplating that idea for a minute.

“What do you mean?” his friend asked.

"They _need_ a mate to bridge their Alpha bond, but _any_ mate will do it for them. They’re not like the Marines, because Doug and Greg are fixated on _me_. They’re so into me I kind of feel guilty for dating other people. The Turks, on the other hand, want an obedient little mate. They want someone who’ll stay at home, do all the cooking, clean the house and spread his legs for them.” The young man made a scoffing sound which Scott mirrored.

“They’ll buy me everything I ask for, because it's a matter of pride for them to provide for their mate and keep him satisfied. I mean, these guys are so _vanilla_ , but they’re willing to do everything I need in bed because satisfying me in every way makes them feel more Alpha and masculine.”

“Even if their motives are selfish, they want to please you,” Scott said. He sounded uncomfortable, but still clearly wanted to be supportive.

“They have no idea how to make me happy. Besides the material things and sexual satisfaction, I won't get anything else from them. They won’t love me, won’t let me have a career, and we won’t be any kind of real family. They’re dominant in the wrong place - _outside_ the bedroom, and they want me to be like a house pet.” Stiles sounded tired and a little dejected. “Don’t get me wrong,” he began with a chuckle, “I don’t mind a little pampered pet role-play every now and then, but I wouldn’t want to live that way.”

"Yeah" Scott said, loyally. He sounded offended on his friend’s behalf. "You deserve better. You’re more than just a bridge between two top Alphas, Stiles. You’re a person, and you should definitely refuse them."

"Yeah." Stiles sighed "I'll do that before they find out I've applied for testing. If they manage to catch me before I give them an official rejection, they'll use their sexual prowess to seduce me, remove our chastity devices in the throes of passion, and it’ll be game-over. I'm a virgin, so it'll be 'game-over' for me right away. The only reason it wasn't 'game-over' with Ethan and Aiden is because as soon as the first spank came, all sexy thoughts I had went out of the window.”

Stiles was quiet, and let out a small sniffle before clearing his throat and speaking again. “Scott, will you come with me to the Mating Center after this? Just in case?" Despite the young man’s earlier attempts to inject a little levity into his situation, his tone now betrayed the insecurity he’d been feeling during the talk.

Scott laughed, making his own attempt to lighten things up.

"Sure, I'll protect your virtue." Then Scott asked hesitantly. "What about the Hales? Don’t you have real feelings for them both?"

Stiles sighed.

"Yeah! They would have been perfect! Dating them for the last six months has been the best!” Stiles’ voice jumped up an octave with enthusiasm as he spoke about the two men listening. “Peter has this smarminess that gives me shivers. When he flashes his eyes or fangs at me I get an instant boner, and with his snark, he's perfect!” When Stiles paused for breath, Scott laughed.

“It’s hard to find someone to match wits with me, but he really gives me a run for my money. Together, Derek and Peter can give me exactly what I need. Peter’s just a little too dominant for me on his own, but Derek’s a little too vanilla and compensates for it.” Stiles’ voice had a relaxed, dreamy quality to it as he went on.

“They play on my every different mood perfectly, and outside the bedroom they switch roles! Derek has his gruff demeanor, murderous looks and eyebrows of doom hiding the softest, sweetest marshmallow underneath. When he pushes me against a wall and snarls in my face my knees go weak and I'm ready to swoon. He grumbles while he indulges my every whim, but I can tell it makes him happy to do nice things for me. Scott, I'm in love with him, and won’t take much more to fall in love with Peter as well.

“By the looks Peter's giving _me_ , he's already there. And Derek...when he watches me, and thinks I can’t see him, he gets this look on his face. It’s like he’s hungry and hurting at the same time, but as soon as I try anything _remotely_ flirtatious with any of them they shut me down hard.”

Stile’s voice was tinged with bitter frustration. “They don't look at me sexually and they don't touch me sexually, Scotty. I don’t get it, they're courting me, but they won’t even kiss me on the cheek.”

Peter stopped the recording and gave his nephew a Look.

"My dear nephew," the older man began. He used his most condescending, yet quiet tone, which didn't hide his anger at all. "I have been indulging your misplaced - and quite frankly, hypocritical - desire to wait until the boy is eighteen, but I refuse to let my mate slip through my fingers because you’ve suddenly become the morality police.

“We have been looking for a younger mate, Derek. We’re both into age-play and even indulge in _underage_ play occasionally. Not only does this make you the worst kind of hypocrite, but now my mate doesn't think I want him sexually. Stiles is ten years younger than you, he’s perfect for both of us in every way, and he's turning eighteen in just six weeks. That won’t matter though, because he won’t be around anymore. As soon as those Marines find out he’s open for testing, they’ll snatch him right out from under us!”

Derek looked at his uncle wide-eyed. Peter was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself down as he picked up his jacket and car keys. He went to the door and paused before opening it.

“Where are you going?” Derek asked, glancing at his own jacket on the side of the couch.

"Hunting,” the older wolf replied, flashing his eyes, dangerously. “I’m tracking down my mate. I’m going to kidnap him, I’m going to take him, and I plan to do it exactly the way he described in the questionnaire.” Peter looked pleased with himself, and maybe even a little smug. “He was very specific about how he wanted to be taken.” His voice dropped until it was deceptively soft. “I know you read it too.”

Derek looked away, but Peter was relentless, and kept attacking with words spoken so only a werewolf could hear it. “I heard you in your bedroom that night.” His nephew snapped his gaze up, sharply and squared his posture, tucking his chin and stalking towards his uncle.

“We agreed to keep each other’s privacy-” he began with a snarl.

“I could hear you moaning his name,” Peter cut in. His lips were pulled back far too widely for a smile. “I could hear you whispering like he was right there with you: ‘You can’t get away, Stiles. You’re mine, Stiles. You’ve been asking for this, Stiles...”

Peter caught the fist that flew in his direction. His thick body was almost vibrating with tension and restrained rage as he faced his nephew in front of the door.

“You’re not leaving without me, Peter.”

“Stiles was very specific about how he wanted to be taken by two for his breaching. Now I’d be more than happy to play both roles, if you’d prefer to just watch, but you’re welcome to participate. You need to decide now, though, or you’re staying here while I go to secure my future.” Peter took a quick moment to breathe and calm himself. “Derek, I love this boy and I won’t let anyone, including you, ruin my chances with him.”

Derek knew when he had lost a battle, and frankly, his uncle was absolutely right in everything he had said. It was only by the grace of whatever deity watched over them that Stiles’ testing had gone so badly.

Derek picked up his jacket from the couch.

"I'm coming. You’re going to need me to take Stiles' pain when you breach him, you won't be able to think clearly enough when you’re in rut." Although he growled while he spoke, the words were a peace offering. Peter and Derek had both known that Stiles’ attachment to the younger Hale was stronger than to Peter. The two men had discussed it, and Derek would have had the honor of taking that tight, virgin hole for the first time.

Derek had messed up, however, and his punishment for nearly losing the unclaimed boy to another pair would be to take Stiles’ pain while Peter breached the boy in his place.

“Agreed,” Peter said, accepting Derek’s proposal for taking the pain, as well as his unspoken apology. His face had relaxed; he knew what the sacrifice was costing the younger man. They walked down to the garage together and Derek slid into the passenger seat of Peter’s sleek, dark sedan. Its tinted windows and larger back seat made it ideal for a kidnapping. The Camaro wasn’t subtle enough for this kind of operation. He noted the way his uncle had recently had the interior cleaned and wondered if he’d actually been planning to wait another six weeks before snatching their precious boy.

“One thing,” Derek said as his uncle backed the car out of its parking space.

“Anything,” Peter replied, softly. He could be generous now, he was about to get exactly what he wanted.

“His mouth. I want his mouth first.”

Peter nodded sternly in concession.

“It’s yours.”

 

***

Half an hour later three chastity devices were lying on the floor of the basement room that had been designed in accordance with a certain young man’s fantasy.

Another hour later Stiles cried out his second "Yes" during the blissful peak of his eighth orgasm. His second mating bite was happening just as he was being stretched by the second knot of the evening. He eventually passed out from pleasure, barely aware as the two men he loved whisked him out of the dark basement and brought him to a luxurious mating suite where they could cement their bonds over the next few days.

Both Hales were smug and happy to finally getting what they have been craving for months. The triad bond pulsed brightly between them, and with it, the second Hale pack was born. It was a small pack. An uncle, a nephew and the boy they both adored.

 

-end of chapter 1-

 

**Please, leave a comment or a review on your way out!**

 

 


	2. Not a real chapter

Just letting you guys know I'm planning a second chapter for this with Derek/Peter/Stiles newly settled in their tri-bond and new life. There will probably be smut in it, altho - no promises. Thanks again so very much to Sumthinelse for being my beta and for her contribution to the story.

 

Don't know when the second chapter will happen, since I'm in a writer's block right now, but still, I'm not abandoning this or 'Stiles 'lemonade'.

**Author's Note:**

> About the Universe: Werewolves are known and accepted as equal members of society. It's impossible for two Alpha werewolves to mate with each other unless they have a third mate - a Beta wolf or Human or another supernatural creature. This triad bond is pretty common, and usually both Alphas have romantic feelings toward each other. The three partners in this type of triad are equally in love with each other. However, there are special cases, when two Alphas want to bond but don't have romantic feelings toward one another, and instead have familial feelings or feelings of extremely close friendship. If they want to bond, they have to find a Bridge - a person they both have feelings for (usually romantic, but not always) they are willing to share with each other, and who will bring them close enough to create a mate bond with one another. This usually (but not necessarily) happens between siblings or other types of family relations.


End file.
